Electric vehicles rely on a traction battery or fuel cell battery for propulsion. Hybrid vehicles use a traction battery that can propel the vehicle alone or with a gasoline engine. Typically, traction batteries in both electric and hybrid vehicles provide electrical power to an electric motor, causing an output shaft of the motor to generate torque. The output shaft of the motor is connected to the drivetrain so torque can be used to propel the vehicle. The amount of torque generated is related to the design and state of charge of the battery.